


We're Not So Different, You and Me

by WhatsAnUpdateSchedule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe- Mobfell, Excessive Worldbuilding, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsAnUpdateSchedule/pseuds/WhatsAnUpdateSchedule
Summary: The world isn't fair, and you know it.And as an omega, you think that's bullshit. You fake being an alpha, you work hard, and you earn yourself a solid position as second in command of the strongest human mafia in New Ebott. Your life is what you choose to make of it, and you are in control of your own fate.That is, until something dark starts stirring in your city, and you catch the scent of what undoubtedly is your soulmate, someone that could make all your hard work come crashing down around your feet.





	We're Not So Different, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This is the Underfell version of the Mob AU, and its in an A/B/O society, and there's soulmates involved. This certainly wont get convoluted. But hey, whatever inspiration ya get, ya get.
> 
> See end of work for more about potential updates!

Sighing, you hand paused midair before you could knock on the outpost door.

 

Tired. You were tired. It wasn’t that you couldn’t handle the boys. Nah, they were good workers, and always treated you with respect. But if your last three stops before this were any indication, you weren’t going to hear any good news here either.

 

The streets- your streets- were beginning to deviate from the status quo. And that was unfortunate, because you were fairly comfortable with the status quo after running with the pack for the past few years.

 

But standing here like a doofus wasn’t going to change any of that. Straightening yourself up, you plastered on a smile and confidently knocked in the correct rhythm on the door.

 

The sliding grate opened and recognition flooded the eyes of the guard. “S’Alpha!” you heard him call back as the grate closed and the sound of jingling locks could be heard on the other side.

 

Within seconds, the door opened and you stepped inside, past the doorkeeper.

 

“Connor,” you acknowledged, nodding at him before he turned and focused on locking up.

 

You started down the narrow hallway, only to be met halfway by Johnny. “I’m glad you’re here. It’s always nice when one of the bosses drop by.” The smile on his face did not reach his eyes.

 

“As much as I enjoy being out in the field and seeing you guys, cut the shit, John,” you brushed past him, and you could hear the pattering of his feet following you, “I’m here for an update, so just give me the damage report.”

 

“Yes! Alright! Of course.” His voice squeaked at the start, and you could smell his nerves. This is why the poor boy got moved to inventory. Can never trust an anxious beta to hold their own. “Our supplies are all still in good order. All magic-laced materials that we receive from our monster vendors are here and safe, as well as our other big sellers like the cigarettes and classic moonshine. We’ve triple and quadruple checked, and everything is accounted for. It’s all here, where it is supposed to be, and ready to be moved out to a more secure location.”

 

As you reached the heart of the building you came to a halt, Johnny bumping into you from behind.

 

“Sorry. Sorry,” he muttered, walking around to stand at your side.

 

It looked like he was telling the truth. This was just a little satellite station of the operations, so despite there only being a few boxes stacked high, it was the same amount you had seen before. That didn’t stop your eyebrows from furrowing in worry.

 

“How many are missing?”

 

His shuffling feet made scraping noises against the concrete floor. “We thought that there were three unaccounted for, but Suzie called in about an hour ago, and-”

 

“How many?” You placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and tried to get him to look you in the eye. You were trying to make him feel like this wasn’t his fault- and it really wasn’t.

 

His gaze was still directed downwards, but at least he had stopped his twitchy movements.  “One.”

 

“Who?”

 

His hands drifted up and pulled at his face. “Gerald. We’ve checked his apartment and all the safe houses in the area. He’s just… gone.”

 

It didn’t make any sense. You had talked to him just a week ago, been joking with him as you oversaw the delivery of some moonshine to a client…

 

Your few seconds of silence was enough to make Johnny’s worries come crashing back down on him like a wave, and he tried to start up again with his muttered apologies.

 

“Boss- Alpha- I swear, we have no clue-”

 

“And I swear, John, Irene and I are not mad at you.” You gave his shoulder one last squeeze before removing it and turning to make your way out. As always, he scampered along behind you like a puppy.

 

Upon reaching the exit, you gave a nod and Connor started unlocking the door. “If anything else weird happens send a messenger. Keep it off the radio. We don’t need anyone hearing that we’re becoming unexpectedly shorthanded. Tell the others too.”

 

Both of them uttered their agreements and waved goodbye as you stepped outside and the door shut behind you.

 

Taking a quick glance up and down the street, you started to walk toward a main road to try and catch a cab. And as you made your trek, hailed a taxi, and sat silent during the drive, your mind was racing. It kept right on barreling down a dark path that seemed to have no end, even as you knocked on your boss, and best friend’s, office door.

 

“Come in,” Irene’s voice beckoned, and you quickly cracked open the door and slipped inside.

 

Her expression was bright upon seeing you. But, it slipped into something much more thoughtful as you dragged yourself to her side of the office and collapsed in one of the chairs across from her desk.

 

“Hmm. I was hoping that you’d return with good news. Apparently not.” Her hands folded in front of her as she examined your vacant eyes, knowing full well this was the first time you’d relaxed your steely façade in hours.

 

“It’s bad. Worse than we thought,” your voice sounded hollow, even to you, “I checked with everyone, and the numbers are rising. Nearly up to fifteen.”

 

Irene knew better than to interject while you were reporting, so instead she hummed in acknowledgement and leaned forward.

 

“And yeah, it started with the few that maybe would have left without telling us, though you and I know we would never hurt someone who wanted out. But these more recent ones, they just don’t make sense. These are strong supporters, people like you and me. This pack is their life. So why are they just… disappearing?” At this point you had stood, shifting from empty to angry, beginning to pace around the room.

 

“James’ family hasn’t heard from him in a week and a half! They thought he was with us, or that something had happened and we hadn’t told them. I promised that I would send some money their way while we try to find him, but that isn’t a permanent solution.”

 

Throwing your hands up in the air, you glared through Irene’s bookshelf like it had personally offended you. “Mary is already working, and their eldest is an omega, so he won’t be able to get a job to help unless it’s through us. But obviously, Mary doesn’t want him getting into the mob life, especially if that’s what caused James to go missing. We _can_ support them, but we shouldn’t have to, because James should be here. What is happening to our men?”

 

“But,” you let your hands fall, “that’s not all. Some of the guys have reported seeing and just smelling unfamiliar people, monsters and humans alike, edging on our territory, and yet none of our shipments have been attacked. Nothing is missing. That is, other than our people.”

 

Finally finishing your rant, you slammed yourself down once again onto the chair. “Someone is messing with our family, Irene. What are we gonna do?”

 

The boss had listened quietly through the whole thing, and now peered at you over peaked fingers. She sighed.

 

“You and I both would loathe to admit it, but it’s beginning to feel like we can’t protect our own. However,” one hand moved to rest against the table, and her nails clacked down one by one, “I would hate to call a meeting and disturb our unspoken truce with Gaster.”

 

You didn’t bother to hide your gasp. “Are you actually considering that?”

 

Her lips pursed. “Only if absolutely necessary. And with your report, and what some of the others have been telling me, it just might be.”

 

That sounded foreboding. You shifted to sit up straight. “What else? Did something happen while I was out?”

 

“I need you to go check something out by the warehouses. There were some reports of marks painted on some of our buildings. According to the guys that saw them, they didn’t look like any gang symbols they had seen before, but I’m thinking…”

 

The grimace on your face said it all. “You’re thinking that someone is getting cocky, trying to rise up.”

 

It had been over two years since Irene Drager’s mob had any real competition, other than of course Gaster’s and the actual politicians in this city. You weren’t looking forward to going back to the days of street fights.

 

“I’ll head out now. If we’re going to need to work with Gaster, we need to know sooner rather than later.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll be awaiting your report.” Irene gave you a genuine smile as you left.

 

Well, guess you were heading to the docks.

 

-[]-

 

Sans was an intimidating monster. He didn’t mind. It made it a lot easier when he had to do shit like this.

 

He slammed Aaron once more against the wall, and the red glow of his magic made the dust flaking off the monster’s body almost resemble dripping blood. Sans snorted to himself at the thought. He’d prefer blood. It was easier to get it completely out of his suits than every gray speck.

 

Deciding that it was once again time to take a break in the beating for interrogation, the skeleton stepped forward, not bothering to look his mark in the eye until he was close enough to be inches from his face. Only then did he look up, meeting Aaron’s terrified gaze with a fiery eye and the sharpest grin he could manage.

 

“now are ya rememberin’ why ya double crossed us?”

 

The horse-man shivered, straining a little against the magic that held him to the wall. “Sans, I swear, you know I belong to the Du Font family ; )”

 

Sans used his magic once more to draw Aaron’s head forward and slam it back against the wall with an audible _crack_. “yeah, ya do, you miserable excuse for a beta. though i’d suggest you stop with the cute bullshit. i didn’t ask who ya belonged to, now did i? i asked, ‘why did ya double cross us?’

 

“I didn’t! Please! ; )”

 

“really?” A low growl rumbled in his chest, “then where’s woshua, pest?”

 

“I left him with the goods. I shouldn’t have. But he said he could close up, and there was this total babe. But he was there and alive when I last saw him ; )”

 

Aaron flinched as the magic surrounding him and his soul tightened. “I keep telling you.  That’s the truth ; )”

 

“so ya say. ‘n yet it just doesn’t make sense now does it. after all, the goods are untouched, no sign of a fight. but the door was unlocked, so woshua didn’t lock up, now did he?”

 

Taking a grip of the monster’s neck, he teleported them away from the alley and into the hideout he was talking about.

 

Roughly, Sans  threw him down toward black market wares, ensuring he stopped just short of actually hitting any of the boxes.

 

“these goodies would fetch ya a fine price if ya got em away from us, now wouldn’t they?” A polished shoe came to rest on Aaron’s face, and it felt as if the grim reaper himself was leaning over him.

 

“ya wouldn’t be the first monster lacky to think he could get away with stealing from us. don’ know what’s gotten into you beta foot soldiers lately. but you’ve been the first ta be stupid enough to stick around, and i want answers. now.” He punctuated his statement with a twist of his foot, driving Aaron’s face harder against the cement floor.

 

“I didn’t ;)”

 

“ **q u i t    l y i n’** ”

 

“I’m not ; )” He yelped as the pressure on his skull grew, “But I’ve heard some rumors ; )”

 

Sans considered. It wasn’t the confession he was looking for. But any info could be worth something with all these monsters disappearing. Besides, if he didn’t believe him, he could always pick back up where he left this.

 

“aight,” he took a step back, allowing Aaron to sit up and lean back against some of  the boxes. The monster curled in on himself, shielding his wounded form. “tell me what you’ve heard. an’ it better be worth your life.”

 

“I don’t know if it’s worth that much, but some of the guys have been talking ; )” Aaron observed Sans warily, worried about an sudden and unexpected attack. “The people disappearing, they aren’t the right people ; ) Like Woshua, for a dirty criminal he was clean-cut ; ) He wasn’t the type to go disappearing on the Du Font Family ; )”

 

Sans tightened his jaw, “you’re certainly takin’ awhile to get to the point.”

 

Sweat beaded on Aaron’s face as he jumped to said point. “People are saying it’s someone else taking them ; ) And the rumor is that some third party is rising up, planning to challenge ; ) Apparently there’s been attacks on Drager’s pack too ; ) I wonder who’d be determined enough to do something like that ; )”

 

Unfortunately for Sans, Aaron was suggesting exactly what he was beginning to fear was true.

 

“ya know, bud, i really wish that you woulda confessed ta tryin ta sell the family out instead of this. but luckily for you, i believe ya.”

 

Reaching down and grabbing the beaten pulp of a monster by the arm, Sans took another shortcut back to the doctor at the main base of operations.

 

Alphys squeaked in shock, only to immediately cover it with a scowl as she pushed the skeleton monster and patient out of the way.

 

“doc, heal him up, wontcha? i’ve gotta go talk to the boss. i’ll be sending some monsters his way to make sure he doesn’t make some sort of run for it.”

 

“Oh, s-sure Sans, I’ll get right on t-that. It’s n-not like I h-have other things I’m w-working on other things. I thought I t-told you to stop bringing me y-your messes.” Despite her scathing sarcasm, the lizard monster rifled through the vials on the counter, before shoving one into Aaron’s grasp.

 

Medical aid found, she turned the direction of her spiral glasses toward skeleton attempting to make a quick escape.

 

“Sans,” she hissed as he tried to make his way out the door.

 

He froze halfway out the doorway before giving her a shit-eating grin. “ey, in my defense, alph, he coulda told me what he told me a whole heck of a lot sooner.”

 

Just as the door was closing behind him, he could hear Aaron question, “This says one side effect could be growing an extra limb? ; )”

 

“And?” Alphy’s nasally voice responded.

 

Sans knew that Alph would take care of him, even if it meant taking a needle or two more than necessary. He was glad of that, even if he couldn’t fully trust Aaron right now. They needed as many monsters as possible with random ones disappearing from their ranks.

 

He grabbed a Vulcan and Froggit on his way to Gaster’s office and sent them to watch the exit of the doctor’s station. It was doubtful that Aaron would try to escape, or even would be able to get away from the doc, but it was better safe than sorry.

 

Finally, he came before the arching door of the office, taking a moment to roll his neck and pull himself up to his full height- of only four feet. It was best to be prepared. It was never a good idea to walk into Gaster’s office with bad news.

 

Before he could knock on the door, it swung open, and one of Gaster’s many hands pushed him inside.

 

_“What happened? It wasn’t good, or you would be parading into my office like a proud alpha instead of cowering outside like some whimpering beta.”_ Gaster hadn’t even bothered to turn his chair to face him.

 

Sans felt a sinking feeling in his gut. It wasn’t really his fault, but he had let his old man down. Still, showing those apologetic feelings would only make it worse. “nice ta see you too, pops. s’not like i did exactly like ya asked me to n’ sure enough, nothin’. wasn’t my idea ta go beatin up on one of the few monsters we have left.” He snapped back.

 

_“Very well,”_ Gaster made a dismissive motion with one of his real hands, the magic ones not currently summoned, _“What do you have to report then?”_

 

“well, aaron can take a beatin’, but we already knew that. still, if he had anythin’ ta tell me, i figure he would have after all that. but no confession.”  Sans shrugged despite knowing Gaster wasn’t looking, “the only thing he talked about was there bein’ some third party at work ‘ere, but we already were beginnin’ ta think that was the case. Still, sounds like some of the men are startin’ ta think that it might be-”

 

_“Them. Yes, I was beginning to think so. And if that is the case,”_ Gaster finally turned to look his son in the eye, _“It might be finally time to actually reach out to our human counterparts. But first I want you to do some checking down by the docks. Froggit said he saw something down there I’d like you to verify…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading my end notes. Heres the deal: I write fanfic all the time, but never post any anywhere. I also never finish anything. So I figured maybe I would finish something if it was posted somewhere? Maybe?
> 
> Either way, this story is actually one of three Mob!Sans/Reader fics that I currently have in the works. I hope to eventually finish them all, because I need more Mob Sans in my life, but I figure spreading myself thin over three stories would be a bad idea. So! I figured I would post the first chapter or two of each of em, and whatever story gets the most traffic I'll try to put my focus on.
> 
> This is the third one, so if you have any interest, feel free to check out the other two. I hope to get a second chapter out for DATAble next, seeing as the one posted right now is really just an intro chapter, but who knows. 
> 
> For those who were actually waiting for this third story to post, sorry for disappearing. But, I had what felt like the plague 10/10 would rather die. Also, my username is accurate, so sorry if this becomes a consistant thing regardless of whether I'm sick or not. 
> 
> Thank y'all!


End file.
